Scopes are commonly used on high powered rifles for shooting targets at long distances. Such scopes provide magnification that allows a shooter to more easily see the target and more easily aim the rifle. Thus, the use of scopes can enhance the accuracy of the rifle.
Bullet drop and windage adjustments are often required to compensate for bullet movement in flight. The bullet movement tends to move the bullet off target. Gravity pulls the bullet downward and thus causes bullet drop. Wind tends to move the bullet sideways. Bullet drop and windage compensation become more important as the distance to the target increases.
The bullet drop and windage compensations adjustments for a scope are made via the use of adjustment knobs on the scope. These adjustments reposition a scope reticule. After the bullet drop and windage compensations adjustments have been made, a crosshair of the scope reticule defines the rifle's bullet impact point (at a predetermined distance to the target). That is, bullet drop and windage are compensated for such that when the crosshair is placed over the target, a bullet fired from the rifle will hit the target. Thus, by moving the reticule, the shooter can change the rifle's aim point in a manner that compensates for bullet drop and windage.
When shooting at extremely long distances or under very windy conditions, extreme bullet drop and windage adjustments can be required. The bullet drop and windage adjustments can be so large that the crosshair cannot be moved far enough to fully compensate (such adjustment would require that the crosshair move out of the sight picture of the scope, which the crosshair cannot do). Under such conditions, aiming of the firearm cannot be done in the desired normal manner, i.e., by placing the crosshair on the target.
Additionally, the use of cameras on firearms is known. For example, a thermal imaging camera can be added to a rifle for enhanced nighttime capability. The thermal imaging camera provides a thermal image of a target in low light or no light conditions. The thermal image is converted into visible light and the target image is viewed on a display. The target image can be used for aiming the firearm at the target. However, there is need for an improved sight system to provide greater bullet drop and windage compensation adjustment.